Everything I ever had
by Daphnexxxx
Summary: You never know what you have, until you lose it. That is something she definitely learned over the summer. And now, she has to move on. All alone. Or maybe, just maybe, there is someone that will stand by her. And maybe, that person is her teacher. Miss Lovato.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Her fist collides with the wall.

"IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR!" Her fist collides with the wall again.

"IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR!" – she screams one last time,

And drops to the ground.

She pulls her knees up, and puts her arms around them.

Her head rests on her knees, while violent sobs escape her body.

"it's not fair" – she keeps whispering.

And I know she is right.

I'm standing here, five feet away from her, but it feels like miles and miles.

It's not fair to her.

Everyone just live their lifes, without a care in the world.

But of course, that didn't happen to her.

And I was powerless.

The only thing I could do, was kneel down beside her,

and wrap my arms around her.

And that was what I did.

She keeps sobbing.

And I saw this coming.

This amazing, strong girl

Also had a breaking point.

Nobody can hide their emotions forever.

I remember the first time I personally spoke to her.

She was just sitting opposite from me,

Looking me in the eyes, talking like anybody else.

But I saw through her mask.

I saw the pain, and struggles behind her eyes.

But I didn't pressure her to talk.

I only told her, to not bottle up everything.

But that is exactly what she did.

She bottled everything up,

And now she is here, sobbing in my arms.

The world is not fair,

That is something I've known for a long time now.

But with her, everything came back to me.

The days when I was just crying for hours,

Staring at the wall.

I was able to put it behind me,

Or so I thought.

But now, everything came back.

Twice as hard.

The only thing I knew for sure,

Was that I was going to be here for her.

Yes, I would be there for her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Daya's POV**

I was sitting on my bed, while hugging my pillow close. Things had changed this summer. Before this summer, I was just like any other teenager. A Carefree girl, who always had the biggest smile on her face. That was usually how people described me: The girl who's always smiling. And I had all reason to smile. I had parents, a sister, grandparents and friends. They were all healthy, and they all loved me. But back then, I had never experienced something bad. Everything was just fine, and I didn't realise what I had. Isn't that what everyone always says: "You don't know what you have, until you lose it". Well, everyone who says that, is right. I wish I could go back, and enjoy the moments I shared with my loved ones more. But of course, I can't. Nobody can go back.

And with that thought, I fell asleep.

I woke up to my beeping alarm-clock. It was 6:45 AM. I hit my alarm-clock, and it stopped beeping. With a groan, I got out of bed. Today school was starting again. After a 6 week break, I had to go back. Before I could think back to this summer, I quickly picked up some clothes, and went into the bathroom. After a quick shower, I got dressed. I put ons ome skinny jeans, and a hoodie. Last year, I always wore more fashionable clothes, but I didn't see a reason to wear those anymore.

I descended the stairs, and entered the kitchen. I packed my lunch, and threw it in my backpack. I was a little late, so I would just skip breakfast for the day. I picked up my backpack, and slung it over my shoulder. Time for school.

I walked through the hallways. I saw my friends standing at the end of the hallway. 'Keep smiling, Just keep smiling' is what I told myself, over and over again. When my best friend, Elena, saw me, she sprinted towards me, and gave me a bonecrushing hug. I missed her so much. The tears were brimming in my eyes, but I forced myself to not let them Spill over. " I missed you too" – I answered. She let me go, and I hugged my other friends. We started walking down the hall, and Elena linked arms with me. "You have some explaining to do girl, you ignored me all summer!" Before I could answer she continued: "But I still love you though, and I missed you sooooooo much". She looked at me, smiling big, and I couldn't help but smile back. I missed my best friend too. More than she would ever think.

The bell rang, and we entered the classroom. I sat next to Elena, and our teachter entered. She was our mentor for the year. She would be keeping an eye on us, and she is the one we had to go to when we had any problems.

Our mentor was nice though. I had her for some lessons last year, and she was oke. She was also very young, I think somewhere in her twenties. She started introducing herself.

"I'm miss Lovato, but you can call me Demi, or Lo. Just anything you like. I'll be your mentor for the year. I want to start off by getting to know you all little better. I want to know who I've got to deal with" she said with a grin. "I've got a list here, so just sign yourself in whenever you've got time".

The list went from person to person, and when it got to me, there were only a few places left. I signed myself up for the end of the week. After that, I just fell into an easy conversation with Elena. I made sure to keep asking questions about her holiday, so she wouldn't bring up mine. It was not that I didn't want to talk to Elena, but I just didn't want her to look at me differently, I didn't want pity. I just wanted school to be a place where I could be like I was before, where I wouldn't be treated any differently. And just when Elena asked how my summer was, the bell rang. I quickly gathered my things, and got up. "I'll see you in third period", and with that, I almost ran out of the classroom.

Saved by the bell.


End file.
